


Hollis Family Dynamics

by jessi_08



Series: Family Universe [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Squeal to Lawrence Family Dynamics. Laura brings Danny and Carmilla home for Easter to meet her family. Carmilla learns some disturbing facts about her past that she fears could effect her relationship with Laura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Laura where is your bag?” Danny asked looking around the small dorm, as she walked pass Carmilla she once again smacked her thigh. “Get up.”

“No.” Carmilla responded as Danny laughed and rubbed her back.

“Come on Carm, we have to get moving.” Danny said before walking over to the bathroom door knocking on it. “Laura, where is your bag?”  Danny asked once again.

“Under my bed.” Laura said and Danny looked over to Carmilla.

“You catch that vampire?” She asked and Carmilla rolled over nodding.

“Under her bed.” Carmilla smiled watching as Danny knelt down and pulled Laura’s bag out from under her bed. She tossed it next to Carmilla who mocked a glare to her. “Watch it pup.” She warned.

“What are you going to do about it?” Danny grinned leaning down over Carmilla who pulled her down kissing her. Danny smiled into the kiss and straddled Carmilla’s hips, Carmilla ran her hands down Danny’s side till they were resting at her hips.

“Kiss me again.” Carmilla said softly and Danny leaned back down kissing her again.

“You aren’t going to have time to finish that.” Laura said walking out in only a towel, both Danny and Carmilla stared at her.

“Well considering you saved us time by already stripping…” Carmilla started but stopped when Laura shot her a look.

“Ok, ok. We’ll get ready.” Carmilla promised she leaned up and kissed Danny once more. Danny kissed her back before wrapping her arms around Carmilla and standing up with the smaller woman in her arms. She gently set Carmilla down on her feet before reaching over and grabbing Laura’s bag.

“I do think you should put some real clothes on though Laura.” Danny smirked.

“Yeah your dad has enough shocks coming his way already, you showing up in only a towel might just be the straw to break the camel’s back.” Carmilla said as Danny wrapped her arms around her. Carmilla reached out and pulled Laura into them, she kissed her softly before starting a trail on her shoulder, Danny reached over her and kissed Laura.

“Guys…” Laura moaned. “We have to go.” She whined trying to step back. Carmilla huffed and Danny kissed her shoulder.

“She’s right Carm, we were supposed to leave an hour ago.” Danny said stepping back, she grabbed Laura’s bag, Laura grabbed a shirt off the floor that just so happened to be Danny’s and pulled it on. Danny couldn’t help but smile at her, the shirt was huge but looked adorable on her.

“Come here dork.” Carmilla said as she helped Laura roll up the sleeves, she kissed the tip of Laura’s nose once she was finished. “Ready?” She asked and Laura nodded.

“Nervous?” Danny asked and once again Laura nodded.

“It’ll be ok, we’re good at meeting parents.” Carmilla said. “Can’t be any worse than meeting Danny’s grandpa.” Carmilla joked.


	2. Chapter 2

Laura spent most of the car ride focused on the passing world outside, she had a huge knot in her stomach about the upcoming meeting with her father. Sure she had told him she was now dating two women, and it had come as a shock to him but he needed to know. He needed to know that Laura loved them both, and wasn’t planning on changing that anytime soon. She felt a hand cover her own and looked down at it; Danny was looking at her every few seconds but then back at the road.

“It’ll be ok.” Danny said and Laura shrugged. “He already knows about us, Laura, he just needs to meet us. The hard part is over.” Danny said and Laura gave a weak smile, she looked back at Carmilla who was fast asleep in the back seat.

“How is she not worried?” Laura asked and Danny chuckled.

“She’s got a lot more years on us to know exactly how to hide her worry physically, but you should smell the fear reeking off her.” Danny laughed.

“Off me? You’re smelling yourself wolf.” Carmilla said back not opening her eyes.

“Shut up Carm.” Danny laughed looking back at her in the mirror, Carmilla stuck her tongue out at her making her laugh more.

“It’ll be ok cupcake.” She promised and Danny nodded.

“I don’t know guys he’s pretty old fashion.”

“Like I’m not?” Carmilla asked raising an eyebrow.

“No, you’re not. You are just old.”

“Low blow Hollis, low blow.”

“Well if it goes to shit we can always say fuck it and go home.” Danny reminded them.

“I don’t want it to go to shit.” Laura said.

“Neither do we cupcake.” Carmilla said putting her hand on the girl’s shoulder.

x-x-x

“I like this one.” Laura smiled as a song came over the radio, Danny looked over at her and smiled, she turned the volume up and started singing along. Soon enough the both of them were singing and dancing in their seats.

“You two are so obnoxious.” Carmilla said from the backseat, but Danny could see the smile on her face.

“Yeah, but you still love us.” Danny pointed out making Carmilla smile.

“I do.” She laughed, reaching out her hand she let it rest on Laura’s arm.

“You know if you’re awake, you really should sit up.” Laura pointed out and Carmilla huffed, closing her eyes again. “Carm…” Laura whined and the girl shifted into her panther form.

“That won’t stop cops from pulling us over.” Danny said and Carmilla let out a small growl.

“You’re so fierce Carm.” Laura said sarcastically, earning a huff from the woman.

x-x-x

Danny pulled up into the driveway, the house was modest and a fenced in yard Danny didn’t expect any less from protective Mr. Hollis.

“Hey, Laura…we made it.” Danny said shaking the woman’s shoulder, she had been asleep for just over the last hour. Carmilla took off her headphones from the backseat and stretched out as Laura yawned.

“We made it.” Laura grinned and opened the door, before she even got fully out of the car Mr. Hollis was standing on the other side of car smiling at her.

“Laura!” He greeted and Laura ran around the front of Danny’s car and practically launched herself into her father’s arms. He held her tightly, kissing the top of her head. “It’s so good to have you back.” He said, looking up as Danny and Carmilla climbed out of the car. Danny chuckled slightly and fixed Carmilla’s hair as it struck out in all directions. Carmilla just sighed and fell into Danny’s side, wrapping her arms around the red head.

“Daddy, I want you to meet…”

“Danny.” He said extending his hand toward the tall woman, who gladly shook it.

“Nice to meet you sir.” She said and he nodded.

“And Carmilla?” He asked, Carmilla nodded standing up straight she shook his hand.

“Sir.” Carmilla smiled greeting him.

“It’s good to meet you both.” He said. “Thank you for keeping an eye out for my little girl here.”

“Honestly Mr. Hollis, Laura here doesn’t need it.” Danny admitted dragging a hand through her hair. “You prepared her pretty well.”

“Call me Gus.” He smiled, they heard barking and a large dog came bounding around the corner. It practically crashed into Laura, almost knocking her down to the ground.

“River!” Laura squealed, hugging the dog tightly. Carmilla looked over at Danny, allowing the redhead to step in front of her slightly.

“Afraid of dogs?” Gus asked looking at Carmilla who shook her head.

“Love them… they just never love me.” She said. “Especially German Sheppards… they just really don’t like me.”

“Oh nonsense, River loves everyone.” He said and called the dog over. River ran over to him and stopped short head snapping to look at Carmilla, the dog allowed all her fur to stand on end and started barking at the vampire.

“River leave Carm alone.” Laura ordered but the dog stepped closer, Danny adjusted herself further in front of Carmilla.

“I’ll take her in.” Gus said and grabbed the dog’s collar he pulled her into the house, Carmilla bared her teeth and hissed at the dog who howled back at her.

“You are going to have to get along with her you know?” Danny said laughing.

“I know… just not yet.” Carmilla replied and grabbed her bag from the back.

“Come on guys, let’s go in.” Laura said, Danny grabbed their bags and followed the smaller woman into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys so I actually don't have this one finished but I'm hoping to have it done before I catch up on what I have done. We shall see. Let me know what you guys think of it so far! :)


	3. Chapter 3

“I don’t have much to offer for room but our guest room has a decent sized bed if you two don’t mind sharing?” Gus said and Danny shot Carmilla a glance as the vampire smirked.

“Trust me I think we’ll do just fine.” She said back and Laura rolled her eyes.

“I’d allow you to stay with Laura but… I really am not comfortable with that, just yet.” He admitted.

“It’s alright Mr. Hollis.” Danny said.

“Gus, please.”

“Gus.” Danny corrected herself.

“I’ll take our bags up.” Carmilla offered, she grabbed the bags and headed upstairs behind Laura.

“Here, the guest room.” Laura said opening the door. “Dad must have cleaned.” Carmilla stepped into the room, it smelled like cleaning chemicals but underneath was the scent of years of dust. The wall right across from her had large windows that were wide open letting the cool spring air in. The other walls were floor to ceiling bookshelves filled to the brim, one wall had a built in roll top desk, the top was pulled down. Carmilla walked in and set Danny and her own bags down on the bed.

“It’s nice.”

“It used to be mom’s old office.” Laura said. “We had to put a bed in here since she would work so late sometimes that she wouldn’t even make it down the hall to her own.”

“Sounds just like someone else I know.” Carmilla smiled, walking back over to Laura she wrapped an arm around the smaller woman pulling her close, she tucked some stray hair behind her ear and kissed her softly.

“Mom inspired me to go into journalism.” Laura explained. “She just never returned after one story… no one knows what really happened.”

“What was the story about?” Carmilla asked dropping her chin onto Laura’s shoulder.

“Silas actually, I don’t know the details but I know it wasn’t good.” Laura looked around the room. “I think her files are still in her desk actually. Dad never cleaned anything just covered them.”

“Understandable.” Carmilla replied looking over toward the desk. “Come on, we should head back down before your dad thinks we’re doing something.”

“Or Danny thinks we’re doing something without her.” Laura chuckled as Carmilla kissed her temple.

“Well we wouldn’t want that either.” She smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I'm most likely not going to be able to post every day but I'm hoping to not have more than 2 or 3 days between chapters. Let me know what you all are thinking so far!


	4. Chapter 4

Danny was helping Gus set the table as Laura and Carmilla got back downstairs.

“Hey, you never told us you were a top cookie seller.” Danny smirked at Laura and Carmilla grinned.

“Aw! Little Laura top of her troop!” Carmilla said kissing Laura, who was turning red.

“Dad!” She whined and Gus smiled.

“What? I was so proud.”

“She did it all by herself too!” Danny exclaimed walking up to the two, she kissed Laura softly, ruffling Carmilla’s hair.

“Aw Laura.” Carmilla smiled, kissing Laura’s neck.

“I’ll get you back for this dad. They’ll never leave it alone now.”

“I know, I was planning on that.” He smirked and Laura groaned. “Well dinner is ready we should get it on the table.” He said walking into the kitchen, Carmilla let go of Laura and the girl followed her father into the kitchen. Danny wrapped her arms around the vampire, pulling her against herself.

“Hmmm, hi Danny.” Carmilla said softly, eyes closed.

“Hey.” She said back kissing Carmilla. “Everything ok?”

“We’re staying in Laura’s mother’s old office… I don’t think either of them have been in it much since she died.” Carmilla stated and Danny nodded, kissing the top of Carmilla’s head.

“Makes sense.” Danny said as Laura and Gus came back into the room with a few pots of food.

“Dinner time.” Laura smiled as Danny took what she had and set it on the table. Carmilla walked to the other side of the table pulling up a seat, Danny sat next to her, Laura next to her and Gus took the last seat.

“So Danny what are you studying to be?” He inquired.

“I’m in the teaching program, I’m thinking of teaching English at a professor level.”

“Oh that is a wonderful field.” Gus smiled at her. “What made you decide to follow that route?”

“Well actually I was a teacher assistant for a while and tutor, so it came naturally.”

“That’s good, if you love your job you’ll never work a day in your life.”

“I completely agree, I never feel like it’s work.”

“Good, I’m glad Laura also enjoys her journalism choice. She reminds me so much of her mother.” He beams at Laura who turns red. “What about you Carmilla?”

“Well I have a lot of options and I’m still a bit overwhelmed and undeclared.” Carmilla explained and Gus nodded.

“Well take your time and figure out what you want to do, it is a very important choice, no need to rush it.” He explained and Carmilla smiled at him nodding. Danny smiled at her and covered Carmilla’s hand with her own, giving it a gentle squeeze.

x-x-x

Carmilla found herself drawn to the papers scattered across the desk. She had been at Silas when Laura’s mother was doing her own little investigation. The more she read the sicker she felt, all the notes were scribed with Terry Hollis across the top and the name rang a bell for Carmilla. By the time she had read the 5th page she knew Terry was the reason her mother beckoned her back to Silas even though she wasn’t slotted to return for years. She picked up another notebook and started shifting through the pages, reading about how close Terry actually had come to having everything she needed to expose Maman.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny rolled over in bed trying to pull Carmilla closer to her but came up empty. She groaned and allowed her eyes to open, there was a light on across the room, she slowly sat up and saw Carmilla sitting at the desk reading something intensely.

“Carm.” She snapped and Carmilla looked up at her. “What are you doing?” She asked getting up.

“You need to see this.” Carmilla explained as Danny walked over to her, Danny plucked Carmilla off the chair and sat down setting the woman on her lap.

“What?” Danny asked dropping her head to Carmilla’s shoulder.

“Laura’s mom was investigating the missing girls at Silas.” Carmilla explained flipping through the pages on the desk. “Look she even mapped them out.” Danny started riffling through the papers with her.

“But Carm you only returned every 20 years, Laura is only 18 and her mother died when she was 8.”

“I was there though… mother had more than just Will and I, she constantly had her offspring at that school.”

“And you think…”

“I think she got too close… I know she got too close. I didn’t realize her mother was involved at all with Silas till we got here. Danny… I was there ten years ago to cover up any exposure…”

“Carmilla,” Danny wrapped her arms tightly around the smaller woman. “You couldn’t have known.”

“That isn’t an excuse.”

“Carm come back to bed, there is nothing you can do tonight except cause yourself worry and pain.” Danny explained she waited till Carmilla sighed and pulled the top of the desk back into place. Once the desk was closed Danny picked Carmilla up and carried her across the room and back to the bed, she laid down next to her, pulling the covers over them. Carmilla sighed again and snuggled into Danny’s side wrapping her arms around her, pressing the cold tip of her nose again Danny’s collarbone.

“Danny… what if I killed Laura’s mother…” Carmilla whimpered, Danny stiffened at the thought.

“I don’t know Carm… I really don’t know.”

“I can’t lose you guys.” Carmilla admitted and Danny sighed kissing the vampire’s forehead.

“Trust me, I don’t want to lose you guys either.” She said and felt Carmilla’s tears against her chest. Soon Carmilla had cried herself to sleep, Danny however was wide awake staring at the ceiling. What if Carmilla had killed Laura’s mother? Does it change anything? Carmilla wasn’t the same person anymore that she was back then. Danny couldn’t get the nagging feeling out of her chest that she was supposed to protect every living life and yet here she was supposed to be sleeping next to the person who helped facilitate the murders of dozens if not hundreds of murders.

Sighing Danny got up, walking over to the desk she pulled the top up. Sitting in the chair she started going through the pages assembled in front of her. Every few minutes she would spot things that screamed out at her, Lustig building, flying books at the library, missing women. Her heart sank when there was a perfect description of Carmilla in the notes with a caption reading ‘new member, job to tail me’. Danny dropped her head into her hands and groaned, she stayed still for a few minutes allowing her brain to process everything. Sighing she put everything back before shutting the desk and crawling back into bed with Carmilla. She wrapped her arms tightly around the smaller woman and breathed in the scent that was all her. She had to concentrate on keeping the tears from spilling over, this discovery could destroy them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the plot for this one isn't so nice and fluffy as you'll soon figure out, but I do promise you will meet other family members besides just Gus. Thought Laura does have a much smaller family than Danny. Let me know what you guys are thinking so far! Hope you enjoyed.


	6. Chapter 6

Danny woke up early and stretched out, she felt Carmilla still asleep against her chest and as she arched her back the vampire groaned and tightened her grip around the wolf. She sighed and ran her hand through the woman’s hair, waiting till her breathing evened out again and then extracted herself from the grip. By the time she got to the door Carmilla was already cuddling her pillow her face buried deep in it. Danny laughed and walked out into the hall shutting the door behind her, she made her way down to the kitchen.

“Morning.” Danny smiled when she found Laura sitting at the table with a mug in her hand, she leaned down and kissed the blonde about to grab the mug from her.

“Ah.” Laura scolded pushing the mug back to the table. “It’s hot chocolate, not coffee.” She said and Danny whined.

“There is a pot on the counter if you’d like some coffee.” Gus said looking over the edge of his paper.

“Thank you.” Danny smiled at him.

“Carmilla still sleeping?” Laura asked as Danny sat down with her cup of coffee.

“Is it before noon?” Danny asked and Laura laughed.

“Be glad she let you get out of bed.” Laura said and Danny smiled, both Laura and herself had been caught on multiple occasions, stuck in bed with Carmilla gripping them tightly.

“True.” Danny chuckled. “So what’s the plan for today?”

“Well once Carmilla gets up I was thinking we could go get lunch at this local diner.”

“That sounds nice.” Danny smiled and Laura nodded.

“I’ve gone there for a long time.”

“She grew up there in reality, Terry would take her there when she needed to clear her head.” Gus explained.

“Terry is my mother.” Laura said and Danny nodded sipping from her coffee.  The three of them looked up when they heard someone walking toward them. Carmilla was standing there eyes still half closed, she walked over to Danny and sat down on her lap dropping her head to the woman’s shoulder.

“You left.” She said and Danny chuckled.

“It’s way pass my normal wake up time. Plus I wanted coffee.” Danny replied kissing Carmilla’s cheek. “You awake enough to go for a run?” Danny asked and this time Carmilla perked up.

“I guess.” She said back.

“There is a really good state park down the street.” Laura said and the two got up. “I’ll shower while you two go for your run.”

“You can join them you know?” Gus said and Laura laughed.

“Yeah I don’t run dad.” She smiled. “I couldn’t keep up with those two even if I tried.” By the time Carmilla and Danny are at the door to go outside they are both already wide awake and shoving at one another preparing to go out into the unexplored world.

“We’ll be back soon.” Danny promised and kissed Laura.

“Have fun.” Laura smiled, Carmilla quickly ran over to her and kissed the blonde.

“We will.” She said as Danny opened the door and bolted out. Laura knows that before they even get to the woods down the road they will be running as a large wolf and panther, the thought brought a smile to her face.

“You really like them.” Gus said from the table.

“I do.” Laura admitted sitting next to her father, Gus smiled at her, cupping her cheek.

“I’m happy for you Laura. I’m so happy you found people that love you so much.”

“I love them just as much.” Laura said, she finished her hot chocolate before grabbing her father’s mug. “Finished?”

“I’ll actually get a second cup.” He said. “You go shower, I’ll do the dishes.” He offered, Laura kissed his cheek and disappeared upstairs. Gus waited till he heard the shower running before he pulled his phone out and dialed a number.

“Nick Thornton.” The man said into the other end.

“Nick, it’s Gus.” He said and the man sighed.

“Gus, how’ve you been?”

“Pretty good, I just think it’s time for you to visit.” Gus said back.

“Gus… I’d love to but I can’t, I miss her too much and Laura… reminds me too much of her.” He said and Gus growled.

“I know but damn it Nick she has such little family, and when they refuse to visit like this… well I don’t want her thinking you guys are staying away because of her.”

“I know Gus… I’ll try and get out there, I’ll even see if mom and dad will come.” Nick offered.

“Good… Also she’s dating two women.” Gus said and he heard something crash over the phone. “Nick! Nick you ok?” He yelled as Nick sputtered.

“Did you just say little baby Laura is dating two women…”

“Yes I did.” Gus smirked. “My baby girl netted two women.”

“Hot damn… Is that pride I hear in your voice Gus?” Nick laughed

“Maybe.” Gus said back making the man laugh more.

 “Who knew Laura had game.”

“Well had you visited more often you might have known.” Gus shot back.

“Low blow Gus.”

“I should go.” Gus said and Nick hung up, Gus sighed setting the phone down. Nick hadn’t visited in years and the last time he had he left after less than a day crying saying he couldn’t be near Laura. After Terry’s death Nick had attempted to find out exactly what happened to Terry, he spent months living in her office reading her notes and retracing her steps. It seemed however that everything Terry had described in her notes had just disappeared. After Nick finally gave in he had left and tried to go ‘find himself’ as he put it. The only thing he found was a lot more pain. Gus had tried to help him but Nick refused anyone’s help as he spun out of control. Gus looked down at the phone and dialed his sister.

“Gus!” She greeted and he knew she was smiling.

“How is my wonderful sister?” He smiled back.

“You wouldn’t believe how wonderful Greece is Gusy.” She said and he laughed.

“I told you years ago how wonderful it was.” He pointed out.

“True, true. So what can I do for you on this fine day?”

“I was wondering how you and the parents are.”

“We are doing fine, mom and dad went out early this morning on mopeds believe it or not. They are so cute together.”

“Good I’m glad you three are enjoying yourselves.”

“How is little Laura?”

“She’s doing well, she’s home for the holiday, with her girlfriends.”

“Aw how cute. Now why did you really call Gus?”

“Stacey, I have a slight problem.”

“Oh?”

“You watched the videos with Laura and those girls right?”

“I did, they seemed to get along pretty well.”

“They did, all three are here.”

“That’s your problem?”

“No my problem is, you’ve seen them so you know that Carmilla is…”

“A vampire, yes I know Gus.”

“Well Laura hasn’t told me, and I haven’t told her I know.” Gus explained.

“Ah, I see. Well you should sit her down and tell her Gus.”

“I have a bigger problem than that.”

“What could possibly be bigger than your daughter dating a vampire.”

“Carmilla knew Terry…”

“Knew as in?”

“Stacey… Carmilla could have been the one to have killed Terry.” Gus sighed and the woman stayed quiet for a few minutes.

“Gus… I don’t know what to tell you.”

“Tell me I’m doing the right thing but not judging her for her past actions.”

“You are… others might not be able to get past that… Terry’s parents for example. If they ever found out you knowingly allowed her into your house… It wouldn’t end well.”

“Stacey… I don’t think Carmilla knows.”

“Gus, you need to talk with her about that then.” Stacey said sternly. “She’s smart she will figure it out, and she’ll blame herself. If what she said on the videos are true, she had no choice.”

“Thanks Stacey.”

“We’ll be home soon Gus, we shall see you in summer.” She promised. “I better get going, I’ll tell the parents you said hello and to enjoy the trip.”

“Thanks Stacey.”

“Gus, whatever makes Laura happy, it makes us happy. Everyone deserves at least that.” She said and he smiled.

“Thank you for standing by me on this.”

“No problem big bro. Now just make sure you find your happiness too.”

“You too sis.” He said before hanging up.


	7. Chapter 7

Danny ran alongside Carmilla allowing their shoulders to brush every few moments. She knew the woman was still upset about the possible connections she learned about her past and Laura’s mother. The vampire had barely slept, she tossed and turned and whimpered all night finally getting frustrated Danny wrapped her arms tightly around her and held her as close as she could and waited till the woman finally gave in and fell asleep. They woke only a few hours later and Carmilla was still tense and shaken. When Carmilla veered off to one side as she did often, Danny waited a moment before falling into step behind her. Danny loved watching Carmilla stalk animals in the woods, the powerful animal would sink down low and her powerful muscles would be on full display. When she would finally pounce Danny knew it would only be heartbeat before whatever animal Carmilla had her sights on would be caught between her paws. The first time she saw the panther attack an animal, a deer, she was furious and nudged the panther off the animal only to find that the animal was unharmed and Carmilla had planned the whole time to let it go. So she trotted happily after Carmilla staying far enough behind that she wouldn’t alert the prey to the fact they were there. She watched Carmilla launch herself and nearly fell over laughing when the deer fought back and managed to kick Carmilla mid leap straight in the gut. She walked up to the panther and curled up next to her side, dropping her head on the panther’s shoulder giving her head a few licks. Carmilla turned her head and returned the favor before settling down and allowing her breathing to even out. They loved the woods it gave them a chance to be themselves; it also gave them time to interact without interruption. When Carmilla looked up toward the sky and spotted the sun directly over them she gave a huff and Danny looked up. It was after noon they had been gone for nearly two hours. The two got up and made their way back toward the Hollis house hold. They shifted back before leaving the woods and Carmilla took Danny’s hand in her own.

“Thank you.” Carmilla said and Danny wrapped her arm around the smaller woman, kissing the top of her head.

“I love you.” Danny said softly and Carmilla smiled.

“I know, I love you too.” Carmilla said as she opened the door for them. As they walked in they saw Gus pulling a jacket on.

“I have to run to the post office real quick.” He explained. “Make yourselves at home. I think Laura is up in her room.” He said grabbing his keys and walking out.

“Post office?” Carmilla asked, “People still use those things?”

“Yes… what do you really expect us all to use email all the time?” Danny laughed.

“It is so much more reliable.” Carmilla said, as they walked into the kitchen Carmilla came face to face with River who growled at her. “Can I please?” She asked looking up at Danny who shrugged.

“Don’t see why not.” Danny said and Carmilla shifted and yowled right in the dog’s face who stood her ground. “Huh look at that she isn’t afraid of you.” Danny chuckled and Carmilla swatted at the dog taking off after her once she started to run. Danny rolled her eyes and shifted allowing the dog to hide behind her, Danny stared at Carmilla who huffed at her but shifted back.

“Not fair.” She said as Danny shifted back.

“Life isn’t fair.” Danny said slinging an arm over the woman, River walked up and sniffed Carmilla, she thumped her tail a few times against the floor before walking away. “Hey that’s a good sign.” Danny grinned and Carmilla rolled her eyes.

“Should we go find Laura?” She grinned and Danny nodded. They quickly made their way upstairs, again playfully shoving at one another, Danny pinned Carmilla against the wall when they reached the top of the stairs and kissed her soundly.

“Get out of the hallway, lusty teenagers.” Laura laughed from her door as Danny and Carmilla broke apart and walked up to her. Carmilla was the first to step into Laura kissing her, she walked them backwards till Laura was sitting on the bed. Laura grabbed Carmilla’s hips pulling her to straddle her lap. Danny not wanting to be outdone started kissing a trail up Laura’s neck, she quickly pulled Laura’s shirt over her head.

“God do you two even know how hot you are together?” Laura panted out as Carmilla started nipping at her collarbones. At Laura’s statement Carmilla cocked an eyebrow at the woman a smirk forming on her mouth.

“That so cupcake?” She asked huskily, when Laura nodded, Danny picked Laura up and set her to the side.

“Well in that case, wanna watch?” Danny offered and Laura moaned. Danny took that for a yes and quickly pinned Carmilla underneath her. Carmilla was quick to pull Danny’s shirt over her head, she hooked a leg over Danny’s hips roughly pulling her down against her.

“Danny…” Carmilla whined as Danny bit her shoulder. Danny pulled away from her and smirked down at the vampire, who was smirking back at her and before Danny could react she was on her back with Carmilla hovering above her grinding down lightly on her.

“Fuck Carm…”

“That was hot.” Laura said, her chest flushed. Carmilla ran her hands up Danny’s sides as she kissed down across her chest.

“Laura…” Gus said opening the door and Carmilla couldn’t move she stared at the man who was staring wide eyed back at them. “Oh um… oh god…” He said shutting the door.

“We just got…caught.” Danny said blinking her cheeks flaring redder than her hair. Finally Carmilla groaned and dropped her forehead to Danny’s shoulder.  Laura whimpered and crawled up to Danny’s side allowing Danny to wrap an arm around her, she nuzzled into Danny’s side closely. Danny shivered when she felt Carmilla drag her tongue up the side of her neck a few moments later.

“He already caught us… we could finish.”

“The hell we are.” Laura said pushing Carmilla off the bed and onto the floor. Carmilla huffed and pouted up at them from her spot.


	8. Chapter 8

Carmilla was the first one to go back downstairs after Gus caught them in Laura’s room, she walked over to the couch head held high and sat down. Gus watched her every move not saying a word.

“Sorry about that.” Carmilla finally said a few moments later and Gus laughed.

“Hey I remember being 19 years old and dating Laura’s mother.” Gus smiled fondly. “I couldn’t keep my hands off her either. I can’t imagine having two of her to please.” He said and Carmilla felt her cheeks flare slightly.

“Yeah…” Carmilla said awkwardly, running her hand through her hair.

“Carmilla, don’t feel guilty or bad, it happens. I should have knocked.” He admitted.

“You know Gus… you’re pretty cool.” Carmilla smiled.

“I’d like to think so.” He grinned. “Remember though, you hurt her I’ll kill you.” He said staring her right in the eye. “No joke.”

“Loud and clear sir.” Carmilla nodded.

“So how did you and Danny… Last I remember you two hated one another.”

“She invited me to go home with her over Christmas break and I couldn’t turn her down…” Carmilla said softly.

“You felt alone.”

“I was alone.” Carmilla said looking up at Gus.

“And now?”

“I’ll never be alone again.” Carmilla said. “I found my family, or at least I hope that one day they agree to be my family.”

“I think they will.” Gus said as Danny and Laura walked in, they sat on either side of the dark haired woman, Laura dropping her head to Carmilla’s shoulder.

“Got serious in here huh?” Laura asked and Carmilla smiled kissing the top of Laura’s head.

“Not really babe. Just talking.” She smiled.

“Yup, just talking.” Gus said. “However I believe a hockey game is on.” He grabbed the TV remote and turned to the game.

“You like hockey?” Carmilla asked looking at Laura who smiled.

“You don’t know everything about me.”

“Please tell me we are watching the Blackhawks.” Danny said and Carmilla looked back at her.

“You too?”

“Hell yes.” Danny grinned, she laid down pulling Carmilla and Laura with her. Carmilla ran her hand through Laura’s hair as Danny played with the other.

“You all are going to explain everything to me right?”

“Sure, as long as you aren’t too annoying.” Gus said making Carmilla laugh.

x-x-x

An hour later Carmilla was asleep lightly snoring her head in Laura’s lap, Laura was running her hands through the woman’s dark hair. Danny was talking with Gus about who they were predicting to take the cup this year when there was a knock at the door. Gus looked up at it and sighed getting up.

“Must be one of the neighbors.” He said walking up to it. When the door opened his jaw went slack. “Nick.”

“Hey Gus.” The man said and Danny looked down the hall toward them.

“Uncle Nick?” Laura said, she gently got up setting Carmilla’s head down on the couch, following after her father.

“Hey little cub.” He smiled hugging her. Danny looked down at Carmilla and debated if she should wake the woman. Deciding against it she got up and walked over to Laura who wrapped an arm around her hips.

“Uncle Nick this is my girlfriend Danny.” She beamed and Danny reached her hand out to shake Nick’s.

“Nice to meet you Danny.” He grinned and Danny slightly melted, Nick looked like he was plucked right from the latest issue of Rolling Stone. His hair long and slightly unkept, unshaven but not enough to make him have a full beard.

“Likewise.” She smiled.

“I hear you have two girlfriends?” He questioned and Laura shot Gus a look, turning red.

“Carmilla is sleeping, I took her on a pretty intense run this morning.” Danny explained and Nick laughed nodding.

“Let me guess, cookie monster here refused to go?” He asked and Danny laughed nodding.

“Yeah she isn’t one for any type of exercise.” Danny said.

“Come on in Nick, the game is on.” Gus said leading the way back to the living room where Carmilla was still asleep. Danny took Laura’s spot picking Carmilla’s head up and placing it in her lap as Laura sat next to her uncle. Danny noticed that Nick was taking in Carmilla, his eyes focused on her face as if he recognized her. It caused her heart to start racing, she wondered if Nick had read the notes Terry had left. After a few minutes of her heart pounding Carmilla groaned and snuggled closer to her.

“Danny… your heart is annoying.” She groaned and Danny ran her hand through Carmilla’s hair trying to get her to fall back asleep as Nick kept his gaze locked on the girl even as Laura tried speaking to him. “Fuck Danny… what…” Her eyes opened and she saw the worried look on Danny’s face. “Danny?”

“Carm, I’d like you to meet Nick, Laura’s uncle.” Danny explained quickly and Carmilla looked across the room at the man.

“Oh… Sorry about that.” Carmilla dragged a hand through her own hair attempting to tame what she knew would be her wild hair. “I’m Carmilla.” She said and Nick nodded.

“Nick Thornton.” He said stiffly, Danny sighed realizing he wasn’t securitizing her anymore.

“Sorry for sleeping on you, I just never could understand watching sports on TV.” She explained.

“Danny said you two went for a run this morning.”

“Yeah, Red here loves to drag my short little legs all over.” She smiled warmly at him and Nick relaxed a bit more. Carmilla turned slightly to catch Danny’s eye. ‘You ok?’ she mouthed and Danny kissed the side of her head.

“I’ll explain tonight.” Danny whispered, looking over toward Nick who was now focusing more on Laura but still glancing over at Carmilla every few minutes.


	9. Chapter 9

Danny stared over at Carmilla as the woman sat at Terry’s desk reading through another book of articles the woman had written.

“Hey she wrote the article that forced the police to look back into The Oakland Child Killer.” Carmilla said and Danny looked at her confused.

“Ah right, old.” Carmilla chuckled. “Oakland county Michigan, between 1976 and 77, at least four children were killed and left in snow banks. They never caught him. I did a small run in Michigan during that time, people were so freaked out that they kept kids home from classes unless they were able to walk with 4 or more kids.”

“Why did you go up there?” Danny asked and Carmilla set the book down, walking over to the bed. Danny lifted the blanket and Carmilla crawled in, wrapping her arms around Danny, snuggling close.

“Long story short?”

“Or long story long.” Danny said kissing her nose.

“Mother lost track of one of her offspring, she was terrified that they were responsible for the killings. So I traveled up there with her and… we found the offspring, but mother was affected. She wasn’t always bad, and we stuck around till they found the fourth body… Mother tried tracking the killer down.” Carmilla rolled onto her back and sighed. “King, he was 11. God the details that came out about him had mother crawling up the walls. We only left because we had to come back here, I couldn’t miss classes anymore.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, had she found the guy it would have been me killing him, mother never did the dirty work.” Carmilla explained and sighed. “Do you think Nick knows…who I am? What I did?”

“Carmilla…” Danny sighed and kissed the woman’s shoulder, in truth Danny was certain of it, the way Nick started at Carmilla. She reached over and grabbed her cell phone sending a quick text to Laura and a few minutes later the smaller woman was standing at their door.

“Danny?” She said softly and Danny waved her in.

“Can you shut the light off?” Danny asked and Laura walked over to the desk, she looked at the papers spread across the desk. A hot flash of anger burned through her chest, they didn’t have permission to go through everything, she was about to say something but noticed Carmilla on Danny’s chest. The woman looked like she hadn’t slept in months, her eyes were sunken in, her cheekbones looked like they were even more prominent. Laura wondered quickly if Carmilla had been staying up on her feedings, she sighed and turned the desk lamp off. She made her way over to the bed and crawled in behind Carmilla nuzzling her face into her neck.

“Everything ok love?” She asked.

“Your mother was a brilliant woman.” Carmilla said. “I’ve been reading her articles, you write just like her.”

“I know, I write like her because I studied her works.” Laura admitted, Danny rested her head on Carmilla’s arm to look over at Laura. “I chose Silas because of it.” She said and Carmilla stiffened, Danny kissed her forehead.

“We should sleep.” She offered and Laura nodded allowing her eyes to slide shut. After a few moments Danny looked down at Carmilla. “It will be ok.”

“I hope so.”

“Sleep Carmilla, we’ll find out more tomorrow.” Laura said, she kissed Carmilla softly, cupping her cheek. “I love you Carmilla.” She said softly and Carmilla smiled slightly back at her.

“I love you too Cupcake.” She said and Danny laughed, causing both of them to look at her.

“I forgot to share this tidbit from early.” Danny admitted and Carmilla raised an eyebrow. “Nick calls Laura cookie monster.” She said and Carmilla laughed as Laura whined and buried her head into Carmilla’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok way this is shaping up it's going to be 14, maybe 15 chapters. Kinda short sorry about that but I'm also not adding a ton of extra people like Danny's family. Laura has a small intimate family. Let me know what you guys think! Comments are always welcome. Hope you guys are enjoying this story still.


	10. Chapter 10

Carmilla woke up early Saturday morning and started reading through the remaining articles that covered the Silas investigation. Danny had returned to the bedroom with two mugs of coffee and grabbed the first discarded notebook, sitting on the floor she started reading. Carmilla was sipping at her coffee when she nearly gasped. Danny looked up at her and put her hand on the woman’s thigh.

“Carm?” She asked.

“Danny… it was her.” Carmilla was pale, turning green, she started shaking and her eyes filled with tears. “Danny I killed Laura’s mother. She knew who I was, she knew who mother was and what we were doing… she put it all together just a day before mother ordered me to kill her.” By now Carmilla’s cheeks were stained with tears. “I killed her mother Danny…” Danny stood up, she picked the small woman up and walked them over to the bed, she wrapped herself protectively around the vampire attempting to sooth her by running a hand in circles on her back.

“You couldn’t have known, love.” She said as Carmilla sobbed.

“I ruin everything.” Carmilla cried out and Danny kissed her forehead.

“No Carmilla you don’t. You stopped the cycle.”

“I killed her, I killed an innocent woman to protect my mother.”

“Carmilla…” Danny said and Carmilla pulled away from Danny, running a hand through her hair.

“I’m going to go shower…” She said walking out of the room. She walked down the hall toward the bathroom only to run into Nick as he walked out. “Sorry.” Carmilla said emotionlessly.

“I swear… you are really familiar looking.” Nick said and Carmilla looked up at him shaking her head.

“I’ve never met you.” Carmilla said and Nick shook his head.

“No, it wouldn’t be possible.” Nick said and shrugged his shoulders. “If you hurt Laura… Gus might be her father but she is all I have left of my sister. I’ll kill you.” He stated and Carmilla snarled at him.

“I am so sick of everyone thinking I’m going to hurt her.” She snapped. “I have no one, don’t you people get that? There is no one for me to go back to if Laura, Danny and I break up. I don’t have any siblings like your beloved Terry or parents to go home to. No I go back to an empty room in an empty house. So don’t sit here and act like I’m the one that needs to be warned against…” She stopped when Nick nearly pushed her into the wall.

“Terry told me about you!” He screamed and Carmilla started to shake, she could kill him in a heartbeat if she needed to, but that would ruin everything.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She said and Nick growled at her.

“A smart, sarcastic girl with black hair and soulful eyes was set to tail her. She told me she thought you were dangerous, but that you were also being manipulated and she wanted to help you.” Nick yelled and a door opened revealing Gus.

“Nick!” He shouted and the man stepped away from Carmilla. “Carmilla is a guest in my home, you will leave her alone.” He said and Nick shook his head.

“Gus, this is that girl… I don’t know how but I just know it!” Nick accused and Gus shook his head.

“You really think I didn’t know that already?” Gus said. “You really think I wouldn’t have checked who was living in a room with my daughter?” Nick just stared at his shoes. “Something you don’t know though Nick, Carmilla saved Laura. That is all that matters.” He said and then looked up at Carmilla. “Get a shower child.” He excused her and Carmilla quickly shut the bathroom door locking herself away in the room. She turned the water on and slid down onto the floor against the bathroom door, dropping her head onto her knees that were pulled up to her chest as she cried.

x-x-x

Danny heard the fight outside the door, she waited till everyone cleared out before she sighed and walked over to Laura’s room. She got no response when she knocked so she opened the door and walked over to the bed. Laura was still asleep so she shut the door and crawled into bed with the smaller woman, wrapping her arms tightly around her.

“Hmm, hey.” Laura smiled rolling over to face Danny. Danny kissed her forehead then rested her chin on the top of Laura’s head. “Where’s Carm?” She asked and Danny sighed. “What’s wrong?” Laura asked sitting up.

“Carmilla is in the shower.”

“What else…” She asked knowing Danny wasn’t saying everything on her mind.

“Laura…” Danny sat up and ran a hand through her hair. “I think maybe you should talk to Carm about this. I don’t have the right.”

“Daniela if you don’t tell me right now what is going on…”

“Carmilla read your mother’s articles.”

“She knows what happened to my mother doesn’t she?” Laura asked and Danny looked up at the smaller woman, she gave one small quick nod. Laura sat there for a moment contemplating what to do, Danny sighed running a hand through her hair.  Laura got up and walked toward the bathroom knocking on the door.

“Hey Carm.” She called out not getting a response. “Come on Carm.” She whined, resting her forehead against the door. Still no answer, Danny sighed and walked up to the door.

“Carm… come on its ok. Let us in.” She tried.

“Try the door.” Laura said and the door opened, Danny stepped in and growled.

“We need to call my dad.” Danny said. “She ran.”

“What?” Laura squeaked. She pushed pass Danny to enter the bathroom as Danny walked back to the room grabbing her phone.

“Zach I need dad.” Laura heard her say soon she was speaking quickly to the man. “Alright, we will have my family here in an hour… I need you to promise me something though Laura.”

“What?” Laura turned to face Danny who hand her hand in her fair looking far more exhausted than she should for just having woken up.

“I’m going to try and find her. I need you here 1 in case she comes back, and 2 to brief my family.” Danny explained sighing when Laura looked a bit upset.

“No I’m going with you!” Laura demanded and Danny would swear if she was a kid she would have stomped her foot with it.

“Laura… you can’t, I can cover a lot more ground than you.” Danny sighed and wrapped her arms around Laura. “I promise I’ll find her.”

“Why would she run?” Laura asked on the verge of tears.

“Because she loves you, and she hurt you.” Danny explained.

“She didn’t do it on purpose.”

“She doesn’t realize that.” Danny kissed Laura’s forehead.

“So find our girl.” Laura said and Danny nodding disappearing downstairs. A moment later Laura saw her red wolf running toward the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'd really love some feedback on this story! Good or bad it doesn't matter as long as your honest! Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Carmilla could hear Danny calling in the distance but ignored the urge to not only call back but run to her lover.

“I fucked up so badly this time.” She thought to herself. She kept running not knowing where to, just letting her feet carry her away. She knew they weren’t far from Danny’s family and was amused that Laura and Danny never crossed paths before they went to college.

She heard Danny howl again and her heart screamed for her to turn around, run to the woman, let her fix everything. She shook her head and tried to clear her head of the thoughts.

x-x-x

Laura looked around at the large family spotted familiar and non familiar faces.

“Guys! Shut up!” Zach yelled out calming the crowd down.

“Thanks Zach.” Laura smiled at him. “Everyone… Thank you for coming out.”

“Laura, honey just point us in the direction Danny ran.” Sue said smiling at Laura who sighed and grinned, pointing.

“Thank god, I didn’t know what to do.” She admitted soon the people that were once in front of her were shifted into their wolves and running in a pack toward the woods.

“Laura…” Gus called out, his voice shaky. Laura jumped around to face the man.

“Dad!” She said shocked.

“What… the hell was that?”

“Daddy…” She said walking up to him. “That was… that was Danny’s family.”

“They changed into wolves.”

“Yes… they are… you remember Sirius from Harry Potter?” She asked and Gus glared at her.

“Stop Laura magic isn’t real.” He snapped.

“How can you be sure?”

“I…” He couldn’t form a response, not after seeing humans turn to wolves.

“They are werewolves Daddy… and Carmilla is a vampire.”

“Aren’t wolves and vampires like...”

“Oh dad you can’t believe every story you heard.” She said and Gus stood there jaw dropped.

“Why are they here though?” Gus asked confused.

“Oh...” Laura’s face fell.

“Laura what’s wrong?” Gus asked walking up to his daughter hugging her as tears began to flow down her cheeks.

“Carmilla ran away, so they are trying to find her.”

“Oh…” Gus said “Well I’m sure they will find her.” Gus hugged Laura, he bit the inside of his cheek wondering if what Nick had said to the woman had caused her to run away.

x-x-x

“Nick.” Gus said as he walked upstairs and into Danny’s room where the girls had been sleeping.

“Gus look, I’m sorry I just… That is my sister you know.” Nick explained and Gus shook his head.

“I know, that was my wife. Was Nick. We have to let it go.” Gus explained and Nick started crying.

“I can’t Gus. I miss my sister.” Gus sighed, he sat down next to the man. Nick was only 23 when Terry passed away and they were inseparable growing up. Nick had been hell bent on finding his sister again, refusing to accept that she was dead. Gus had spent many nights scraping the man off the floor either drunk or blitzed out on drugs. He finally told him he had to leave when he came home to find the man passed out with a needle in his arm and Laura in the other room watching TV. He paid for Nick to go into rehab and that had really been the last time they had spoken at length.

“Nick, that girl… she had no choice. I spent years going over the information Terry left… None of those children that woman killed and turned into vampires had a choice. She would torture them Nick. Terry didn’t die because she got too close to the girls; she was killed because she tried helping that boy out.” Gus explained and Nick cried nodding his head.

“I know… but I miss my sister.” Nick said and Gus gave a weak smile.

“I know, I miss Terry too.” He said.

“Dad!” Laura shouted and Gus stood up, both him and Nick went downstairs, Nick sat down at the bottom of the stairs.

“Yeah Laura?”

“They found her, we need to go to Danny’s house.” Laura said and Gus looked down at Nick.

“You should come. You need to talk to her.” He said reaching a hand down he pulled the man to his feet.

“Let me grab my bag.” Nick said as he made his way upstairs. He walked into the room pulling his pack up, he opened it up and spotted his gun, his father had given it to him when he turned 21 stating every man needed a gun to protect his family. Granted Nick still was wifeless and to the best of his knowledge childless, he still felt the need to protect his family. He pulled the shoulder holster on and then tucked the gun in under his coat.

“Come on Nick!” Gus yelled from downstairs. Nick closed his bag and went downstairs and right out to the car.

“River!” Gus called and the dog jumped into the car with them, Nick ran his hand through the dog’s fur, finding a slight comfort in the dogs presence, at least he wasn’t the only one who didn’t like Carmilla.

x-x-x

Carmilla found herself standing outside the hospital’s children’s ward. She stared up at the window she knew was Julie’s room.

“Hey you.” A nurse said walking up. Carmilla didn’t recognize, the man walked up and sat on a bench near her. “Julie never stops talking about you, word in the halls is you also paid for a lot of her medical treatments. You made her parents sob… and they were able to keep their house because of you.” He smiled, Carmilla padded closer to him still staying a good arms length away from him. “That is pretty special. Want me to go get Julie? I’m sure I can sneak her out for a bit.” He asked but Carmilla shook her head. “If I may… if you are here to say goodbye to her… don’t. Whatever you are facing it is fixable. It might not seem like it but it is. Everything is. The big stuff the small stuff, whatever it is. You might have to ask for help, and I know how hard that can be but it will be worth it. You look trapped, that’s why I say it.” He explained he had seen people trapped before, he knew what they could do if they felt there was no escape.

“Plus,” He looked up at her, “Sasha had to run off saying something about a missing family member and then you wind up here.” He looked at her as if saying ‘don’t you know how much they love you?’ and smiled. “Go back to them child.” He said before walking away.

Carmilla huffed she started walking back toward the far forest intent on leaving and not turning around. When she heard Danny call out however her heart clenched, what if the man was right and everything was fixable? What if everything was just a misunderstanding? She shook the thought from her head, she was a demon her mother had told her over and over again, she wasn’t fit for this world, wasn’t fit to lead a normal life like Danny and Laura sought. She ducked her head again and kept her pace to the far woods. When Danny called again and Carmilla heard the pain and hollowness of the bellow she nearly crumpled, turning she looked toward the forest that would lead back to the security of the Lawrence home. She ached to be back in the house with little Chance playing with her tail, a fire roaring behind her in the fire pit, Danny’s arms wrapped tightly around her as they slept. Laura in her arms as they woke, breakfast surrounded by sleepy adults and wild children, dinners spent talking over everyone. Fights with everyone, either cute little tiffs or throw downs with Joe. She wanted all of that and that house was where she would get it, most likely the only place she ever could.  She heard another call this time however when she heard Danny’s call it wasn’t alone…  The pack was calling out for her too, she couldn’t ignore it this time. Without even thinking she started running toward it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the wonderful comments, they made me feel a lot better about this story. :) Glad you are all enjoying it so much.


	12. Chapter 12

Carmilla ran through the woods toward the calls of the Lawrence pack. Tears burned at her eyes as she went, she needed them, and they cared enough to chase after her. No one had cared about her in so long she started to forget what if felt like. Finally she saw Danny a dozen yards in front of her, she charged her, crashing right into the wolf’s chest. She shifted back the same moment Danny did , the tears finally spilling over, she sobbed as she clutched onto Danny.

“I got you Carm.” Danny said kissing the top of her head.

“I remember everything about her Danny. She begged for her life, she plead, she said she had a daughter. I ignored it… I let Will kill her. I killed her Danny.” Carmilla rushed she started hyperventilating.

“Carmilla… stop, you can’t change the past. You had no way of knowing.” Danny said running her hands up and down the woman’s arms.

“I killed her.”

“No, you were ordered to kill her. You are not the bad person here.”

“I need to talk to Laura.” Carmilla said and Danny nodded.

“Good thing she is on her way with Gus to my house then huh?” Danny smiled and Carmilla allowed her to tilt her chin up. “Carmilla, I love you, no matter what.” She said kissing her.

“I love you too, Danny.”

“Carmilla!” Chance yelled running up to the women, Carmilla picked him up. “Don’t leave Carmilla… I’ll be sad if you leave.” He said cause more tears to fall from her eyes.

“I promise Chance, for as long as Danny wants me I’ll be here.” She said looking up at Danny who smiled and kissed her again.

“Danny, don’t ever not want her!” Chance ordered making them laugh.

x-x-x

Nick stared out at the wolves walking around the backyard of the Lawrence household. He felt like an outsider, and they weren’t making it any better. He could hear the whispers of the members in human form standing behind him.

“Zach says he screamed at her.” Someone had whispered and Nick felt terrible, he also felt like one wrong move and these people would kill him. Laura finally came and sat next to him.

“Uncle Nick… I need to ask you something.” Laura said and Nick looked over toward her.

“What’s up kid?” He asked and Laura sighed.

“Word is going around that you and Carmilla got into a fight.”

“How could anyone know that?” He asked and Laura chuckled.

“See that big black and red wolf staring at you across the yard, settled nearly 20 yards into the woods?” She asked and Nick nodded, he had seen the wolf distance himself from everyone else. He had also realized that that was the largest wolf there, and he was stalking him from his spot in the woods.

“He’s an empath.” Laura said and Nick’s jaw dropped.

“First vampires, then wolves… now…” Nick realized why he had kept to himself in the woods now, the emotions were running high around the house and it had to be painful to be around.

“Busy day huh?” Laura laughed. “You’ll never get used to it.” She said, “Nick, I need to know what you know.”

“Laura… Carmilla killed your mother.”

“I know.” Laura said and Nick’s jaw dropped.

“How the fuck, are you with her if you know?” He shouted and suddenly he felt a dozen eyes locked onto him and Laura put a hand on his knee.

“Uncle Nick… do not make a scene.” She said and Nick nodded. “You hurt one of their pack and are screaming at a mate of two of them… it isn’t a good idea to let your hot head take over.” She said calmly. “Now to answer you, because I love her. I figured out who she was a long time ago, and I hated her for it, then I realized she had no choice.”

“That’s what your father said.” His words stung Laura as he spat them out. She knew he was angry over the fact that both her and her father allowed Carmilla into their lives.

“It’s because it’s true.”  She said watching as Nick got up to leave.

x-x-x

Nick had stormed away from Laura he couldn’t handle being around the girl at the moment. There was something terribly wrong being with the person that had killed your own mother. Something sick and twisted about it. He wandered off into the woods behind the Lawrence’s house for a few hours now, the sun was setting low in the sky and he was still not ready to head back, his mind racing, rage pumping through his chest still. He knew if he saw the girl it would not end well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter and the next have a bit of a wacky timeline thing going on, they occur at the same time basically but it's trying to glimpse at all of the important characters for the moment. Hopefully it doesnt get too confusing, if it does let me know I'll re-edit it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder! The timelines for this and the last chapter are slightly overlapped.

Normally Danny found a run in the woods alone relaxing. The only thing she would have to focus on would be her own thoughts, it would help her clear her head and feel more confident about herself. Today however with her paws scraping through the dirt, nose down trying to pick up on any trace amount of scent of Carmilla, she wanted to die. Her heart was so far in her throat that she knew if she stopped at all she’d be crying, she already felt the tears sting her eyes. She felt like she had been running for hours when in reality she could still smell the Hollis house in the air so she wasn’t far from her starting point. She knew these woods, she grew up here even if she hadn’t told Laura that. Anything within a five hour run from her house was fair game to the pack’s runs, Laura’s house fell well within those bounds. Even though she knew the woods, she had no clue where Carmilla would go, or what the woman would do. She feared the worst, she feared the woman, who reeked of desperation, would do something really dumb and hurt herself.

Danny heard someone approaching quickly from behind her and quickly turned around to face them, only to have Zach’s face push right into her own. Before she could even realize what was happening Zach shifted back and was holding her tightly. She shifted back herself and gripped her brother back, attempting not to sob into his shoulder.

“It’s ok Danny, it’s ok to cry.” He explained and she gripped onto him tighter, allowing a sob to break free of her chest. “We’ll find her.” He said. Soon they were surrounded by their family and Danny was thankful for her large caring family.

“Alright we know the drill.” Paul said. “I’ll take the far left, Eddie take up the far right, Danny you’ll spear head. This isn’t a threat, this is family. If you find a threat give the signal and we’ll be there.” Paul looked over toward Danny who was slowly composing herself. “Honey stay focused, she can’t get that far from us.” He said and Danny nodded, following her father’s lead she shifted back to her wolf. Zach pushed his head into her shoulder, she let out a sigh and started back to running.

This time running with her family she felt a little bit better, together there was no way the woman could double back on them. She let out a howl only to have her family howl along with her and her heart clinched. She knew how rare it was for a pack to willingly accept a non-wolf into their own family, not only had they done that with Laura but they openly accepted Carmilla who was supposed to be against everything they stood for. Instead they stood by her calling out to her lost lover with her, and their howls sounded just as hollow and pained as her’s did.

Danny knew she had found her happiness, Laura and Carmilla weren’t just her lovers, just her girlfriends, they were her life. When they were happy she was happy, if they were hurting she was hurting with them, all their ups would be her ups and their downs would be hers too. She couldn’t imagine not having them in her life, and the possibility of that tore her apart. The fear of maybe they wouldn’t find Carmilla ate at her gut, she wanted to be there to help Carmilla with her inner demons, show her she wasn’t this awful being she believed herself to be. They were her family, and she always protected her family, she protected anything she considered to be hers, not in a way of she owned them but in a way of she loved them and she would protect them.

She let out another howl and heard the pack follow her once more. This time their course repeated over without her prompting. They were nearing the hospital and Danny knew if Carmilla wasn’t there, hadn’t stopped there and turned around they would have even more trouble. The hospital would be the one place Carmilla would stop and think one last time, it would be her saying good bye to Julie even if she didn’t physically go up and see the girl. Suddenly Danny’s nose was overrun with the scent of Carmilla and her head snapped forward to spot the panther a dozen or so yards in front of her. Danny barked and charged forward, crashing into Carmilla, shifting back she gripped the woman tightly kissing her face and top of her face.

“I got you.” She said sweetly trying to push the tears away from her thoughts. Danny sighed resting her chin on the top of Carmilla’s head, she blinked the tears away and saw Zach and Paul ushering the family back toward the house.

x-x-x

Zach stared at Laura’s uncle, Nick he had been told. The man was a hot mess of emotions, and Zach knew from what Carmilla was putting off that Nick was the cause of some of her pain.

“What’s got you so twisted?” Joe asked sitting next to Zach at the kitchen table, Joe followed his gaze and spotted the man.

“That’s Nick.”

“Yes, I heard.” Joe replied and Zach looked at Joe.

“He yelled at Carmilla, he said something to her that made her run.” Zach had to clentch his fists to stop himself from screaming. “He said something that made her want to die.” Joe looked back at the man that was sitting next to Laura. Joe still wasn’t fond of the vampire his granddaughter was dating but he knew that she meant a lot to his family now.

“How bad are we talking?”

“I believe your generation called it shell shock? We call it PTSD now.” Zach said and Joe smacked him on the back of the head.

“That’s for being smart.” He said, “I’m not that old. PTSD over what?”

“Grandpa…” Zach hesitated.

“Zach, I know she hurt people… she killed people. I accepted that.”

“Laura’s mother… she killed Laura’s mother.” Zach said and he watched Joe deflate.

“That’s not good.”

“No, and she’s already had problems in the past with her conscience.” Zach said and Joe looked at him, asking for an elaboration. “Carmilla has tried to… she’s tried to end her life before, more than once.”

“Oh…”

“She’s on a thin shell right now, and he drove her there.” Zach said refocusing on Nick, the anger returning quickly boiling his blood. “He yelled at her.” Zach said and Joe put a hand on his shoulder.

“We take care of our own.” Joe reminded and Zach nodded. They always made sure their family came first and was well taken care of, Carmilla was now part of that family.

“Did you say Nick caused this?” Eddie asked stepping into view, he didn’t wait for a respoce knowing exactly what it would be. He headed toward the door about to step out and confront Nick.

“Eddie, don’t.” Zach said as the door opened, Eddie growled, shifted and walked out of the house, he growled as he passed Nick before walking over to Sasha who made him shift back. Zach grunted and shifted into his wolf heading toward the woods.

“Zachary,” Joe called after him. “She’s our own.” He reminded and Zach kept watch over Nick from the woods, Carmilla and Laura were his sisters now, he wouldn’t cause Laura anymore pain by striking out at the man, but if Nick caused Carmilla pain he wouldn’t hesitate. When Nick snapped at Laura and stormed off Zach gave a sharp bark and his pack followed him into the woods, stalking the man as he made his way deep into their territory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I am getting all your comments! I just have this fear of replying and giving away large spoilers because you guys are all so awesome at leaving detailed comments :) So Thank you I love them all I swear!


	14. Chapter 14

Danny was running next to Carmilla their movements in sync with one another. Danny could tell that Carmilla was more at ease but was still having some hesitation over the whole thing from earlier. Carmilla still needed to talk with Laura, to explain everything. She pumped her head against Carmilla’s shoulder grabbing her attention. When the large wide eyes locked onto hers she watched them narrow and a quick shake of a head later Danny knew better than to push. She refocused on the forest in front of them trying to settle the churning in her gut. A slight shift in the wind brought a slightly familiar scent to her but she couldn’t place it till she was staring directly at the source. Nick stood in front of them a gun in his hand, pointed right at Carmilla’s head.

“Shift back.” He snapped and Carmilla shifted back her hands up.

“Nick…” Carmilla said, looking at the man. “I know Laura would have warned you against this.”

“Don’t talk about her!” He shouted and Carmilla raised her eyebrows.

“I’m going to, want to know why? Because for as much as you hate me for killing your sister, Laura will hate you more for killing me. Plus I didn’t kill her.”

“Don’t lie!” He said, tears welling up in his eyes.

“I didn’t stop it, but I didn’t do it. I should have stopped it, but I was a soldier.”

“I don’t care.” He yelled and put his finger on the trigger. He watched as the same wolves that were previously walking around the yard where now standing around him, he was the current threat.

“Nick, you pull that trigger a wolf will tear your head off in half a second.” Carmilla explained. “And I’ll live, I’ll heal. You’ll just be killing yourself.”

“I miss my sister.”

“Nick, trust me I know how that feels. I lost my whole family. I lost everything and this what I have right now? I’ll lose that too one day.” Carmilla took a deep breath. “I’m damned to a hell so much worse than you can imagine, isn’t that enough pain for you?” Carmilla looked over her shoulder at Paul who was about to pounce on the man. “Nick put the gun down before they kill you, please and I’ll talk to you.”

“I can’t…”

“Nick, only you can.” She said and Nick looked at her and screamed dropping the gun to the ground.

“What happened to my sister?” He asked and Carmilla walked up to him, kicking the gun under Paul.

“You read her works, she got too close. Will killed her, it was quick she didn’t suffer. Nick if I could go back I would change everything.”

“Did she say anything before… before he killed her?”

“Yeah… Truth will out.” She said and Nick gave a soft smile.

“Well… that… sounds just like her.”

“Nick… for all of our sakes this needs to be put behind us.” Carmilla explained and Nick nodded.

“I can try.”

“Good.” Carmilla said and stretched her hand out to shake his. “Truce.”

“Tentatively.” He said shaking her hand. He looked around the group of wolves encircling them. “So… how deadly are these things?”

“I wouldn’t want to go toe to toe with one of them.” Carmilla said looking around. “Maybe a baby one but… they have razor sharp puppy teeth.” She said looking at Chance who huffed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought I'd let you all know that we are getting super close to me running out of actual finished chapters so I'm not exactly sure when the next update will come but it will be here in the next few days!


	15. Chapter 15

Carmilla allowed Danny to hold the door open for her. She smiled when she saw Laura who rushed her and kissed her before pushing her away.

“Don’t you ever fucking do that again!” She yelled and Carmilla nodded, looking at the floor. “Do you know how worried I was?” She asked.

“No… I’m sorry Laura, I didn’t mean to upset you.” Carmilla allowed a tear to roll down her cheek. “I was trying to avoid that.” She said and Laura hugged her again.

“Carmilla I don’t care what happened in the past, I only care about you now, who you are now.” Laura said.

“Laura…I was there when your mom died. I didn’t stop it. I didn’t even try.”

“No but that was who you were… not who you are. You proved you are different already. You also weren’t the one who did it.”

“How…”

“Will told me one day that he knew exactly who I was and that I smell just like my mother.”

“Oh god… Laura had I known.” Carmilla said but Laura smiled.

“Perry killed him, and you saved me. We are even.” Laura said, kissing Carmilla again. “Now come on I told Sue we would help fill Easter eggs.

x-x-x

Danny glared at Laura across the table.

“Stop glaring Danny.” Laura said giving her a pointed look.

“I hate doing this.” Danny whined.

“Well with all of us here it will go fast.” Laura said and Danny shot her a look.

“My mother didn’t explain did she?” Danny asked and Carmilla started laughing as Laura shot her a confused look.

“What do you mean explain?” She asked as Sue walked in and set a bowl in front of them with small chucks of meat in it.

“What… is that?”

“They’re wolves love.” Carmilla explained picking up a steak chunk popping it into her mouth. “Their candy is raw meat.” Sue wacked Carmilla on the back of the head.

“For the children!” She scolded walking back into the kitchen.

“We do 25 percent the eggs with meat and the rest with normal candy.” Danny explained as Laura looked slightly sickened.

“Your mother left that part out…” Laura stated and Carmilla laughed.

“Well no shit cupcake. You aren’t going to be told the details that could get you to run away from the job.”

“You’re already on thin ice Carmilla.” Laura shot toward her and Carmilla shrunk back.

“Hey.” Nick said stepping into the room he looked over at Carmilla. “Can I have a minute?” He asked and Carmilla was tempted to say no but got up and followed the man outside.

“Carm!” Zach said walking up to them as they opened the door wall. “Everything ok?” He asked staring at Nick.

“Yeah Zach.” She smiled and kissed his cheek. “Thank you for keeping an eye out for me.” She said and he nodded.

“Just shout if you need us.” He said before stepping aside letting them outside. Nick walked over toward the patio furniture set they had and sat down.

“I have no idea where to start.” He admitted and Carmilla scoffed.

“I do. I don’t blame you. I had siblings… I had family… and I fucking hate admitting it because you really are on my shit list but we are family now Nick. Now that means I have to care about you, and you should return the feelings.” She said and Nick looked at the table.

“Carmilla… I shouldn’t have jumped on… or pulled that stunt on you like that.” He admitted.

“I’ve lived a very long time Nick, I can handle a few bumps like you along the way.” She said and he felt worse.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Yes.”

“Did she suffer?”

“No, she was a lucky one. And I should have gotten her out of there. I really should have, I wasn’t going against my mother yet though… I wasn’t until I met Laura and I just had to protect her. I fell for her pretty quickly.” She laughed softly.

“She’s pretty hard not to fall for.” He smiled and Carmilla nodded. “One last thing… you killed your… maker? Sire?”

“Yes.”

“For Laura?”

“Yes.” Carmilla answered again.

“What if Laura hadn’t had been there this year?”

“I wouldn’t have done anything against my mother.” Carmilla said.

“Why not?”

“No one was worth it… not like Laura and Danny were… Not like Perry and Lafontaine were.” Carmilla said and Nick nodded.

“You’ll protect them?”

“With every fiber of my being.” She said and Nick sighed.

“I’m really sorry for what I said this morning.” He said and Carmilla shook her head.

“Trust me Nick, you didn’t tell me anything I didn’t know about myself already. I just hope that now its over and I can really start over.” She said and Nick smiled.

“I hope so too kid.” He said. “Alright, go back to cookie monster and well those really big wolves.” He said and Carmilla laughed as she walked back into the house where Laura was whining.

“Why meat?” She said and Carmilla laughed plopping herself down into Danny’s lap.

x-x-x

Laura felt like the air was electric, the family was antsy and she couldn’t sit still because of their energy.

“We’ll be out of here in a few minutes.” Zach said walking over to her, he sat down next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Sorry we get pretty excited when we’re all together. Sometimes non supernatural people can pick up on that.”

“It’s alright.” Laura smiled at him. “I’m really thankful you guys are allowing us to stay here.”

“Hey you guys are as good as family now.” He smiled, “Even you dog who won’t leave poor Carm alone.” He laughed as River stood on the other side of the room growling lowly at Carmilla.

“Are we going?” Chance whined from his spot on the floor.

“Sure big guy.” Paul said walking over he opened the door and slowly the room emptied out, leaving Laura, Gus and Sue.

“Not going?” Laura asked looking toward Sue.

“Not tonight.” She smiled back at the girl.

“Don’t stay here just on our account.” Gus said. “Go enjoy time with your family. It’s precious. I’ll most likely go to bed in a few minutes anyway.”

“Yeah and I wanted to watch dateline.” Laura said and Sue gave her a stern look but sighed.

“If you two are sure.”

“We are, go have fun.” Gus smiled as if to prove his point he stood up to make his way upstairs. Sue rolled her eyes but went toward the door and quickly left trailing after her family. She quickly caught up to Danny and Carmilla who were trailing a bit behind the pack. She spotted River over Danny’s shoulder and couldn’t help the smile that formed on her lips, at least the dog was trying to like the vampire. She gave a quick bark before picking up her pace to go find her husband. Carmilla looked over at Danny and side stepped closer to the woman allowing their sides to press together. A few minutes later their pace slowed down to a slow walk, Danny was fussing over her, whining and nipping lightly at her jaw till Carmilla stopped walking and sat down. Danny curled around her allowing Carmilla to clean the top of her head. She looked up at the woman, eyes concerned and Carmilla purred softly at her before dropping down around her. Danny became in that moment convinced that Carmilla would be ok. An hour or so later Zach padded by them and the two disentangled themselves and followed with the pack on their slow pace back to the house. When they got back they found Laura asleep on the couch, Nick was watching over her. Danny shifted back and picked the girl up easily in her arms. Carmilla shifted back and looked over at Nick, the man looked emotionally drained, she sighed and went to go sit down by him.

“Carm?” Danny asked looking over at her.

“I’ll be up in a few minutes.” She said sitting next to Nick who looked up at her. Danny nodded before going upstairs, Zach stood in the kitchen staring at the two on the couch, he twirled a knife he had used to slice an apple for chance in his hand. “Zach, go. I’m fine, the mortal can’t hurt me.” She said and Zach huffed but disappeared.

“I really can’t handle another fight.” Nick admitted and Carmilla shook her head.

“Neither can I, I just wanted to tell you about my sister.” Carmilla said leaning back into the couch. “I was changed when I was 18, my sister was younger than me by two years. She was going to be great one day, everyone knew it. My death… my disappearance changed her. She spent forever looking for me, one day… my mother… Maman… she caught her getting too close. I knew what that meant and it put her at risk.” Carmilla sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I tried to expose us before she could kill her. I walked right into the village, it was nearly 20 years later and I didn’t look a day older. My father saw me, he looked terrible… and terrified of me. Maman… she captured my baby sister. I begged her to let her go, and she told me ‘Now my sweet child… you broke the rules, you know what that means.’ God the smile she wore it still makes me sick.” Carmilla said, tears falling down her cheeks. “My sister screamed, and begged for death.. my mother threw her to the youngest of us. They needed a new play thing according to her, they would bite her and tear her limb from limb if they could. Hell they would have raped her if they could have gotten away with it. Her screams… they haunt my dreams to this day. I begged my mother to stop, to just give her a true clean death. She told me that I knew what had to be done if that was what I truly wanted for my sister. I tried holding out… I was strong until she screamed out my name and started begging me. I pushed my way through my new siblings and cradled her broken body in my arms… I snapped my own sister’s neck.” Carmilla admitted and Nick put a hand on her knee, she looked up at him. “I never allowed another human to be thrown to them like that again. I saved your sister from that. So yes you lost your sister, I know that pain… I would do anything to go back and save my family. I know you would too.”

“Carmilla…” Nick said and Carmilla stopped and looked at him, she felt a shift in the air. He pulled a baggy out of his coat pocket and handed it to her. “I can’t relapse.” He said and Carmilla looked down at the baggy, it was heroin, she had seen it from her siblings at Maman’s house shooting up in the corners.

“I won’t let you. You are my family now, I’ll do everything in my power to protect that.” She said and he hugged her, shocking her.

“I’m sorry for your sister.”

“Trust me, I am much more sorry about yours.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright fair warning going to be out of town for a few days so this will have to tide you over till I get back to my computer. Hope you guys enjoy it! Also putting this out there now I'm working on a Disney World vacation fic literally any idea you might have that you want to see written let me know and I'll try and get it in there!


	16. Chapter 16

Laura felt Carmilla’s breathing against her back, she knew the other woman wasn’t asleep yet.

“Carm?” She said softly and felt Carmilla’s arms wrap around her in answer.

“Hmm?”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you when I figured it out.” She said and Carmilla rolled her over so she could look at her.

“Do not ever apologize for that.” Carmilla said and Laura shook her head.

“You had a right to know… that I knew.”

“Laura, even I didn’t realize that I had killed your mother. Not till we got your house.” Carmilla said and Laura’s heart sank. “It’s not that your mother wasn’t important love, it’s just that… how could I have known? We’ve never spoken about our pasts. I like it like that.”

“Maybe we should start.” Laura said and Carmilla sighed dropping her head down onto Laura’s chest.

“I’m not ready to bring that all up.” She said and Laura kissed the top of her head.

“I understand.” She said and Carmilla yawned. “Why don’t we try and sleep.”

“First… Laura, I didn’t mean to rob you of your mother.”

“Carm… it wasn’t your choice.”

“I could have stopped him.”

“Carmilla, She locked you away for years in the ground. I can’t blame you for not going against her.” Laura explained and she felt tears soaking her shirt.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, now go to sleep Carmilla. We get to play the Easter bunny in the morning.” She said giggling and Carmilla faked a groan.

x-x-x

“Wait so not only did we have to fill the eggs but we have to hide them too?” Carmilla whined and Sue nodded, pulling the meat eggs from the fridge.

“Hurry up.” Sue said pushing them outside and Carmilla laughed.

“I’m really starting to like your mom.” Carmilla smiled at Danny who smiled back kissing the top of her head.

“Good, cause she likes you too. Now some rules since well we are supernatural… try your best to make this as hard as possible. Burry the fuckers for all I care.” Danny explained earning a laugh from both other women. They started placing the eggs all around the yard.

“Height restrictions don’t matter.” Danny said making Laura and Carmilla glare at her.

“Right giant because we needed to know that.” Carmilla said sarcastically.

“Sorry.” Danny gave a sad smile toward them. Carmilla turned and looked around the yard, deciding to stick some of the eggs into a few of the shrubs the family had along one side of the house. When she turned around she found Danny had Laura pinned up against the side of the shed kissing her.

“Eh…” She coughed and cleared her throat. “Excuse me?” She asked when they looked over toward her. “I refuse to be the only one working here.”

“Sorry…” Danny mumbled again before kissing Laura once more. “Her shirt rode up… and well.”

“You my friend,” Carmilla smiled walking up to them, she dragged her finger nails across Danny’s exposed back, smiling as the girl shivered. “need to learn to keep your libido in check.” She husked watching Danny’s eyes darken.

“Not fair.” Danny said through clenched teeth and Laura smiled and laughed.

“Hurry up you three!” Sue yelled out the door.

“Almost done.” Carmilla said back, she pulled Laura down into a kiss. “We’ll finish this later.” She said before walking away to finish placing the eggs she had.

“I… hate her.” Danny whined, Laura stood on her tip toes and pecked Danny’s lips before going back to spreading the Easter eggs.

x-x-x

Gus watched as the two puppies played on the floor chasing one another.

“Gus?” Nick asked sitting down next to him on the couch, the slightly larger white and grey puppy instantly stopped and puffed up at Nick.

“I was just watching them, two days ago I would have put you in a mental ward had someone said werewolves exist.” Gus explained. “Yet here they are.”

“They are kind of cute.” Nick said and once again Chance huffed at Nick. When the door opened and the girls walked back in from hiding the eggs Nova and Chance walked over to them. Chance stood by Carmilla while Nova jumped up at Laura till she sat down and messed with her head.

“Alright…” Zach said walking into the room he looked around at everyone. “Why don’t we all go for a little walk and talk hmm?” He suggested and reached a hand out to pull Laura up to her feet.

“I think we’re fine.” Carmilla said and Zach shot her a look that said ‘I know you aren’t’. She sighed and stood up walking behind him outside. He walked them over to a table and chairs they had set up in the yard, everyone taking a seat around the table.

“Alright since none of you are going to actually start this conversation.” Zach said looking around the table of slightly guilty faces. “Laura…”

“Why did you do it Nick?” Laura cut Zach off, “You knew I cared for her! I even warned you not to make a scene. You haven’t even been around in years, it’s not like you care about me!” She shouted and Danny put an arm around the girl, trying to calm the girl.

“I care Laura!” Nick said back shocked. “I care about you a lot. I just saw so much of your mother in you.”

“You were never there for me Nick! You stayed with us but you ignored me, you were getting high when you were supposed to be watching me. Then you show up for the first time in years and you pull this stunt?”

“Laura she killed your mom.” Nick said pleading.

“Yeah I know, her brother told me.” Laura said and Nick looked over to Carmilla. “She didn’t kill mom, but she didn’t stop it either. And I really don’t blame her. The only time she went against her mother she was left in a coffin for decades. She knew what going against her mother would mean. I know she regrets that she helped kill girls but she isn’t this monster you want to make her out to be.”

“I didn’t make her out to be… she is.”

“No, she was but she isn’t anymore. Do you not understand that she will live a thousand lifetimes? She’’ never be wholly good or evil. She’ll just exist.”

“Laura…” Danny said putting a hand on the girl’s shoulder, trying to calm her again. The contact snapped Laura out of her rant enough for her to see the pained look on Carmilla’s face.

“Carm, hey…” She sat down next to Carmilla taking the woman’s hand in her own. “Hey it’s ok.”

“Heres the thing… I’ll never be good.” Carmilla said and this time Gus cleared his throat.

“Carmilla… I don’t know much about any of the others, but I do know Terry, and Terry would hate that you are beating yourself up so much over this. You did what you had to in order to survive.” Gus sighed. “Terry would have respected and understood that.”

“Terry would have also respected you for changing your ways after her.” Nick said, looking up at her. “Terry always saw the good in people, just like Laura. She didn’t care what you did in your past… if you didn’t let it affect your future.”

“I spoke with your mother… a few times. She was absolutely the smartest person in the room, and she adored you.” Carmilla said looking at Laura. “I should have listened to her, she offered to get me out. All I could think about was being buried in the ground again. So I ignored her, and when Maman told me to kill her… I couldn’t so I let Will do it.”

“You did her a favor.” Nick said. “You gave her a good death.”

“Hey now, this is Easter…” Joe said opening the door, “Let the serious conversation go another day.” He explained breaking up the group. Zach put his hand on Nick’s chest stopping him before he could step inside.

“Hand it over.” He demanded and Nick looked up at him confused.

“What are you talking about?”

“You’re an addicted, I know when addicts are jonesing.” Zach explained and Nick nodded.

“Right, empath. I gave it to Carmilla already.”

“Good,” Zach said. “If you hurt her ever again…”

“Hey Zach… I don’t think I will… we might not have the best relationship, and it appears I need to fix the rest of my relationships with my family too, but I know why she did it. I know Terry wouldn’t want me to hate her.” Nick looked through the door at Carmilla who was lying on the couch her head in Laura’s lap, Laura dragging her hands through her hair. “I just wish Terry could see her now.” Nick smiled. “See how wonderful Laura turned out to be.”

“Well… sometimes our loved ones die, but they never actually leave.” Zach commented, opening the door back up. “Come on, we let those eggs sit much longer and they’ll spoil.” He said allowing Nick to walk into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I'm guessing (I always am with this one apparently) About one or two chapters left in here.


	17. Chapter 17

Danny smiled down at Nova and Chance as they bounced back and forth on their paws. They would get an extra two minutes while the other cousins waited, to find the Easter eggs. Standing directly behind them were August, Autumn and April also ready to bust through the door.

“Alright, two minutes!” Danny said sliding the door open releasing the younger two who took off like bullets. Danny quickly slid the door back shut watching the clock. Danny looked up and saw Carmilla sitting on the storage bin they kept the patio cushions in, Laura between her legs, her chin resting on the shorter woman’s shoulder. She smiled and let her cousins out, she walked over to them, kissing Laura first then Carmilla.

“You did a wonderful job,” Carmilla smirked. “The Kentucky derby people should hire you.” She joked and Danny rolled her eyes at her as Laura leaned back up kissing her once more.

“Ignore her, she’s always grouchy.” Laura said smiling.

“I know.” Danny smiled back, she pulled herself up onto the bin and wiggled her way to sit behind Carmilla, who grinned and leaned back into her.

“So this was little Danny on Easter mornings then too?” Carmilla asked and Danny smiled nodding.

“Yeah.”

“I bet that was adorable.” Laura smiled and Carmilla pointed Joe out.

“I bet it’s on tape somewhere.” She whispered into Laura’s ear, who grinned.

“Hey Joe!” Laura said and the man turned to look at her.

“Yeah Laura?”

“You have tiny Danny on video tape?”

“Tons of it.” He smiled back, wrapping an arm around Sue.

“Just leave us an email address and we’ll get it to you honey.” Sue smiled and Laura grinned again.

“I hate you.” Danny whispered into Carmilla’s ear but Carmilla could feel the smile on her lips as she pressed a kiss to her neck.

“I hate you too mutt.” Carmilla smiled back.

“Is he allowed to do that?” Laura asked pointed toward Chance who was nawing on an Easter egg.

“Yeah, he has to get to it somehow.” Danny explained chuckling when the egg popped out from between Chance’s legs and the pup took off after it, his jaws snapping at it a second slower than the item.

“I love it here.” Laura said and Danny leaned around Carmilla kissing Laura’s cheek.

x-x-x

Laura looked around the house, people were scattered all over, hunched over their plates, eating peacefully.

“Hey squirt.” Zach said sitting down next to her.

“Hey Zach.” She smiled at him.

“So little less stressful today huh?” He asked and she chuckled nodding. “Thank god, I was terrified that Nick and Carmilla would end up killing one another.” He smirked and Laura looked over at her uncle.

“I hope he starts moving on, and can accept that I’m with her.”

“I think he is, he’s not throwing any vibes otherwise.” Zach said and Laura nodded. “You on the other hand…” He said looking down at her and she blushed. “It’s not a big deal that you want this Laura… just you really should tell them,” Zach explained, he looked over at Danny and Carmilla. “You guys need to work on your communication skills anyway.” He said before standing up.

“Thanks Zach.” Laura smiled and Zach gave her a weak smile back.

“Laura work on your communication ok?” He said once more and Laura nodded.

x-x-x

Danny walked up across the roof carefully, she sat down next to Carmilla, staring out at the woods.

“I knew I would find you up here.” Danny said carefully.

“Yeah, I just…” Carmilla let out a large sigh. “Needed a break for a bit.” She admitted, and Danny slung her arm over the smaller woman’s shoulders.

“Everything ok?” Danny asked kissing the top of Carmilla’s head as the woman shook it no. “Anything I can do to help?”

“I don’t know… can you just hold me?” Carmilla asked, Danny had to stop herself from saying something about how the big bad vampire just wanted to be held. Instead she wrapped her arms around Carmilla tightly.

“I can always do that for you.” Danny said softly. They stayed that way for a few minutes till Danny started softly humming and then sang softly. Carmilla looked up at her with a questioning look, but accepted it and curled further into the woman’s arms, allowing the soft words to wrap around her. She listened to the whole song that she recognized half way through, before smiling up and Danny and pulling her down into a kiss.

“I had no idea you were such a Goo Goo Dolls fan.” Carmilla said and Danny smiled kissing her again.

“They’re one of my favorite bands.”

“I like that song… Iris? Right?” She questioned and Danny chuckled shaking her head.

“Oh Karnstein I have no idea how we’re going to work if you don’t know your Goo Goo Dolls.” She joked.

“I guess I’ll just have to learn.” Carmilla said back. “I’m going to head in.” She smiled kissing Danny once more before standing up. She turned back to Danny when she was a few feet away. “You coming wolf?”

“Go ahead, I’ll be right in.” Danny said.

“Hey Danny,” Carmilla stopped once more looking back at Danny, she waited till the woman was looking at her.

“Yeah Carm?”

“I’m really glad you know who I really am.” Carmilla said and Danny stood up walking carefully over to Carmilla, she wrapped her arms around her once more. Carmilla looked up at her and Danny could see the tears rimming her eyes.

“Carmilla Karnstein you are by far one of my favorite people in this world.” Danny said. “I couldn’t imagine a world where I didn’t know who you truly were. I am so glad that I get to see pass all the walls and barriers you have built, that I get to be the lucky one who falls in love with you, and you fall in love with me.” Danny smiled and kissed Carmilla once more. “I love you, you big dope, and I wouldn’t change that for anything.”

“Come on, let’s go to bed.” Carmilla smiled, taking Danny’s hand in her own she walked back through the window turning to make sure Danny didn’t fall. They walked over to the bed Carmilla crawling over Laura carefully before lying down and wrapping her arms around the smaller woman. “I love you too Laura.”

“Hmmm love too.” Laura let out yawning, still asleep. Danny chuckled as she laid down, pulling both of them into her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys that is the end! Sorry for not warning you better. Let me know what you guys think about it! Also hit up my Tumblr at jessi-08 I take prompts, answer any and all questions and try to post about what I'm writing every once in awhile. I also post other goodies like what I feel each character looks like there. Also you'll have at least one more Family Dynamic set to come :D Hope you guys enjoyed this one as much as I did. Thank you all for reading! :)


End file.
